A Mournful Legacy
by IMakeTheMonsters
Summary: Gray isn't supposed to feel the cold. Natsu isn't ever supposed to turn on his nakama. But they do. They do, and it feels like the whole world is shattering.


_**Saw this prompt from thecelstialspiritmage on tumblr and took it upon myself to fulfill that request. I think this is the first time I've ever managed to write something so fast lol (I wrote it in like an hour, after it popped up on my tumblr feed). Hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE I AM NOT A SADIST**_

* * *

Gray struggled to his feet; his body covered in so much blood he couldn't even see where it was coming from. But it didn't matter. He was so cold. This wasn't the good kind of cold, either. It wasn't the type of cold that reminded him of the happy days he had spent training with Ur and Lyon when he was just a little boy. This was the type of cold that shot through his veins; slowly spread towards his heart until everything was numb. The type of cold that made his head spin and his chest hurt, and he knew he'd never escape it, no matter how many scarves Juvia knitted for him.

 _Natsu…_

The pink-haired mage stood before him, horns atop his head and black markings charred onto his face as if he had been burned by his own flames. _But that's crazy. Natsu doesn't feel heat. Natsu doesn't get burned, and I don't feel cold. Then again, Natsu isn't evil. Natsu isn't evil, but he's END. And if END is evil, then what does that make Natsu?_ He couldn't even think straight. _What's happening?!_ All he could remember was that last image of Zeref, standing tall without so much as a bruise; thin mouth stretched into that stupid _smirk_ that had gotten so _infuriating_ Gray just wanted to summon a frozen tiger to eat it off.

The voice whispered, "Kill him, Gray. Kill END. Do it for me. Avenge your father."

Those weren't his eyes. Those weren't Natsu's eyes. Natsu's eyes blazed with intensity, he warmed the hearts of everyone around him. END's eyes were dark and soulless, without a hint of recognition or remorse for what he had done. Gray's eyes flickered to glance at the guild hall that lay in ruins on his left. He gritted his teeth as he watched a magic-drained Pantherlily try desperately to drag an unconscious Gajeel from the crumbled remains of the scorched building. _I have to keep him occupied._

"What is wrong with you?!" he shouted, but the dragon slayer before him gave no sign that he had even heard. "Natsu, wake up! What the hell are you doing?!" Still nothing.

"You're Natsu Dragneel, for Mavis's sake! Since when do you let some stupid demon control you?! He took Lucy! Do you even care?! You are so selfish! You are so fucking selfish! Stop thinking about yourself and Igneel for once in your life and SAVE US! NATSU!" The last cry was a desperate, pleading scream that ripped from his chest and tore through the hazy air like a dull knife.

Once again, he heard his father's last wish echo through his mind, "Gray, he's END. He's Zeref's brother. Zeref killed me, remember? He had Deliora kill me, and then he tried to kill you. So do it. Stop END. That's the only way to finally bring peace to this land."

 _But Dad,_ he pleaded with his own subconscious. _Dad, that's Natsu. That's the Natsu who plays in the snow like a frickin kid whenever Lucy wants to just to make her smile. The Natsu who saved me from using iced shell when I was fighting against Lyon on Galuna Island. He's the same guy who rescued Erza from being absorbed in the tower of heaven, even though we were all sure she was going to die. How can I kill him? We fight every day, I know. We fight every day and yet he's the only guy who gets me sometimes. The only one who I know I can always trust to watch my back in a battle. He's my best friend, dad. So how can I kill him?_

There was no answer.

Over the catastrophic symphony of his emotions swirling within his head, Gray could just make out the ear-splitting sound of screaming. He shivered again, watching helplessly as Natsu sent another blast of fire towards where Mira lay, choking back sobs as she cradled Laxus's head in her lap.

 _Alright, that's enough._

 _I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm sorry for every single time I told you that you were stupid, sorry for how I picked a fight with you every chance I got just because I knew that you would have fun too. I'm even sorry for that one time we were fighting about something stupid and I insulted Happy, even though he's the most annoying thing in the entire world. I promise I'll take care of him, okay? I don't want to do this. I don't. And even though I would never in a million years say this out loud, I'm glad we were best friends. I am._

Tears streamed down his face, dripping off his chin and onto his chest. They froze there, an icy layer sealing over his heart like a coffin.

 _You were my best friend. But we're enemies now._

He placed his right fist in the open palm of his left hand and prepared to strike.

* * *

 _ ***Sobs* Yeah, I was crying while writing this. Natsu and Gray are my BroTP. Hope I did them justice! LMK! Drop me a review in the box below or PM me anytime. You guys make me love writing more than I already do.**_

 _ **Lotsa love,**_

 _ **Tiffany, out.**_


End file.
